


A Christmas Wish

by BlueSpaceKitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, klance, long distance, lots of fluff though, very light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpaceKitty/pseuds/BlueSpaceKitty
Summary: Lance’s leg bounced with anticipation as the clock slowly ticked it’s way to three thirty, the last bell of the day signifying that school was over for the day. He sighed and looked down back at his art assignment that’s suppose to be due before christmas break. He hardly worked on art projects anymore since his inspiration for anything was no longer in the class. No longer in the school now either. He twirled his pencil in his hand trying to fidget with something, anything, to make his hands busy and make the time go by faster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I felt inspiration for a fic so I decided to start one and along with xxkitty-rosexx who is awesome and you guys should check out her art! It's amazing.  
> any way the first chapter is done by me (bluespacekitty) and I would appreciate feed back to see what I/we could work on so come yell at me in the comment section or on my tumblr!

Lance’s leg bounced with anticipation as the clock slowly ticked it’s way to three thirty, the last bell of the day signifying that school was over for the day. He sighed and looked down back at his art assignment that’s suppose to be due before christmas break. He hardly worked on art projects anymore since his inspiration for anything was no longer in the class. No longer in the school now either. He twirled his pencil in his hand trying to fidget with something, anything, to make his hands busy and make the time go by faster.

“Dude you are making me very nervous right now.” Hunk spoke up finally done with Lance’s fidgeting. “You haven’t sat still this entire time and you’ve been doing anything except work on project that is due in a week and a half.” He looked over at his buddy with concern in his eyes.

Lance groaned and tilted his head up into the ceiling. “I know. I know! I just don’t want to work on it anymore… I lost all motivation to work on anything artistic since the the beginning of the school year. That was _his_ thing.” Chewing at the bottom of his lip Lance looked down at the artwork in front of him. Only half of it was water colored while the other part of the work was still in light pencil. “I don’t understand why I even chose this class.”

Hunk lightly chuckled and brushed some eraser shavings off of his paper and smiled knowingly. “Oh you totally know the reason why, Lance. It’s just a shame that he didn’t tell you he was leaving before we put in the registration for this years classes. ”

Before Lance can say something to add to that the bell rang. “Finally freedom!” He shot up from his chair and fist bumped the air before gathering his stuff and putting them in his assigned cubby. As he got back to the table and slung his bag around his shoulder Hunk stopped him before he dashed out towards his car.

“Pidge and I are going to go to the cafe down the street again to meet up with Shay and Matt. Do you want to tag along?” Hunk hoped he would agree to come along to take his mind off some things.

“I would but I have a skype call to make as soon as I get home. Also mama is working night shift tonight.” Lance gave an apologetic look. “If anything changes though i’ll send a message to see if you’re still over there.” With that he winked at Hunk and ran to his car, excited to finally get home. He just hopes the person he wants to talk to is in a mood to talk today. Hunk smiled and waved his friend goodbye, sighing softly before going to meet Pidge at the school doors.

Lance chewed on his lower lip as he made his way to his car. ‘What if he doesn’t want to talk today?’ He frowned at the thought and quickly put it out of his head. ‘No he promised. We’ll talk today if only for an hour.’ With that Lance made his way home.

* * *

 

 

“Leo, Mirana i’m home!!” Lance called out as he shut the door and kicked off his shoes.

“Have you guys finished your homework?” He walks into the living room finding the two siblings on the couch watching their t.v shows while munching on snack.

“Yeah we didn’t have any to do since we finished our assignment in the class!” Leo looked up with a smile before turning back to the t.v.

Lance crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow looking at them until one finally caved in. Neither of them broke and insisted that they actually finished what they needed to do so he dropped it. “Alright, alright. Do you guys know what you all would like for dinner?”

“Mama left some leftovers in the fridge so we will just heat them up whenever we get hungry.” Mirana shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not really picky on what to eat tonight.” She smiled up at Lance. “What about you?”

“I’m not that super hungry so i’ll just eat what you guys don’t of the left overs. I know you’re like 11 you two but just use the microwave when heating up the food okay? I’m gonna be making a skype call so just get me when you need me. You know your bedtime.”

“Lance we aren’t that little anymore! We know how to take care of ourselves.” Mirana rolled her eyes and Leo nodded in agreement.

“Even so i’m still responsible, so if you need anything please come get me. I let you have your independance but don’t abuse it.” Lance walked over to give them both a hug before heading upstairs to his room. “Love you both.” After hearing love you back he walked to his room and closed his door and set his bag beside his bed. Before logging onto Skype he decided to send a message to see if the person he wanted to talk to was even available.

 

**12/13  3:50 pm**

_Heey!! I just got home are you ready to skype?? *finger guns*_

After about a few minutes without a reply he decided to turn on the skype anyway to try his luck there. Bingo! He was online already and Lance couldn’t help but smile brightly as he pressed the call button.  After a few too many rings Keith finally picked up. “Keith! Babe! What took you so long??” Lance laughed lightly as he leaned into his desk to come closer to the camera. He quickly sent a message to Hunk telling him that he and Keith are finally able to chat.

“Sorry about that Lance. Shiro needed some help in the kitchen.” Keith smiled warmly as he saw how excited Lance was to talk. “Sorry i’ve been a bit silent this past week. I’m still getting used to the new schedule of the new school and the new assignments.” Keith rolled his eyes in exaggeration. “They don’t even have a good art class!” He threw his hands up in the air as if he was offended.

Lance chuckled lightly but was a little confused. “Yeah well, this art class sucks without you here you know. It’s been four months since school started and you’re still not used to it?” Lance questioned but when Keith just shrugged his shoulders he just continued the conversation. “I still haven’t finished that watercolor that is due before christmas break.” Lance admitted. “I’m having a hard time finding motivation for it.”

Keith frowned slightly at the news of that. “What’s the matter Lance?”

“I just… I miss having you around me. I would always pick fights with you or always tease you and it would be fun.” He let out a shaky sigh. “We all miss you here Keith, Shiro too. I miss you, babe.”

Keith stared at his boyfriend as he was telling him what was on his mind. He felt bad that he had to just get up and leave before the start of their senior year but he had no control over it. Shiro had to move because of his job and he was even torn about staying and looking for a new job or moving with the current one he had.  “I know it’s hard right now but soon i’ll get used to this and i’ll be more talkative and we will have longer skype calls. Everything has been hectic and I don’t do well with change… i’m really trying and i’m really glad that you are being patient with me babe.” Keith paused a moment before saying babe, his cheeks feeling a bit hot now.

Lance smiled softly feeling himself blush by the end of Keith’s little speech. “I know… I know… it’s just me being needy and wishing you were here is all.” He brushed a hand through his hard and took a deep breath before putting on a smile. “Let’s hear about your day huh? Meet any new boring people or any new boring teachers you wanna talk about?”

Keith looked at lance for a few moments and then chuckled. Even though he knew Lance still wasn’t one hundred percent okay he know that he wanted to change the subject. “Yeah there are a few stories to tell you.”

 

Many hours have passed and the couple still were in deep conversation. Lance had moved his laptop to the bed so he could get more comfortable. He smiled softly as Keith went on and on about this new conspiracy theory he thought about of mothman. “Mm. That sounds very nice babe.” Lance tried to hide a yawn but failed as Keith chuckled.

“Go to bed Lance. It’s a bit late. Hey. Did you miss dinner?” Keith’s voice was stern when he asked, brow furrowed in concern.

Lance looked at the time and his eyes widened a bit. “Oh shit. It’s twelve in the morning already? Ah mama isn’t going to be too happy with me in the morning.” He smirked. “ Totally worth it though. We haven’t talked like this in weeks. It’s been fun.” Lance’s smile was very fond and his voice was very soft and sleepy. “I don’t wanna stop.” He pouted, sinking his head more into the pillow.

Keith frowned in thought and then smiled before responding. “Tomorrow is Friday right? Why don’t we skype tomorrow night as well? I’m pretty sure Shiro doesn’t have any plans for the night and if he does i’ll try my best to get out of it. I… I miss you too Lance and I want to make up for the time that I have been shit at communication.”

Lance couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach every time Keith talked about how much he missed him and that he still wanted to talk to him. It was the hardest decision ever to try this long distance relationship between them. Living states away wasn’t ideal for the both of them but they didn’t want to just give up on their relationship just because of some distance between them. But boy was it hard. “Alright, alright. If not tomorrow then definitely Saturday okay? You promise?”

“I promise. Now get some sleep. I’ll text you in the morning.” Keith spoke with a soft expression on his face as Lance’s eyes fluttered shut giving in to how tired he really was. Before turning off the skype call realization dawned on him that Lance didn’t answer his question about dinner let alone if he ate at all. ‘I’ll ask him tomorrow and to make sure he actually will eat.’ He sighed and turned of the skype call, stretching before he made his way to his own bed.

 

As the early morning crept on Lance’s phone alarm to wake up his brother and sister fell on deaf ears as the teen was dead to the world in deep slumber. Thirty minutes pass and there is a loud knock, almost like an angry mother banging on the door ready to just kick it down any second. Groaning Lance sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Coming!! I’m coming.” He spoke, short of snapping. When he opened the door he saw his mother arms crossed and a stern look on her face. “Morning...mama?” Lance offered with a smile which only met with a light but stern tap on the shoulder.

“Do you know what time it is?? You’re siblings are going to miss the bus to school and I come home around four thirty in the morning after my shift at the hospital hoping to at least get a few hours of solid sleep but all I could hear the past half hour was your alarm blaring to those deaf ears of yours!” Rosa finally took a breath after she was done talking ran her hand through her already messy hair. “I’m sorry Lance i’m just tired. They are up and getting ready now so if you’ll just drive them to work sweetie.”

Lance hugged her and apologized. “I’m sorry I just stayed up  a little too late. I’ll get dressed and take them to school. Are you working tonight again?”

“As of right now I have the night off but you never know they might call me in.” She smiled tiredly. “I’ll make something this afternoon to heat up tonight incase I do have to go in. Now go get ready and hurry up.” She leaned up to give her son a kiss on the forehead before going back to her room to finally sleep.

Lance got dressed, grabbed his phone then his bag and started his way downstairs into the kitchen area where Leo and Mirana were eating some oatmeal. “Sorry guys I overslept. How are you doing this lovely lovely morning.” He asked sitting down at the table waiting for them to finish.

“Mm really tired.” Leo yawned into his bowl, sluggishly eating what was left of the meal. “I stayed up a little too late, i’m sorry.”

“I didn’t I went to bed on time! I tried telling you that you will regret it in the morning!” Mirana said sticking out her tongue as she put her bowl in the sink, soaking it with water so it won’t be hard to clean later.

“Well we have all learned our lesson on staying up late.” Lance glanced at his phone and looked at the time. Their school rings at seven fifteen and it’s now seven twenty, he shot Hunk a message explaining that he woke up late and that he might be a few minutes late to school. “Well kiddos you are late to class let’s hurry up and see if you will get off the hook. Lance sighed and quickly ushered his siblings out of the house and into the car and took them to school. After some scolding from the principal he was let off with a warning this time and that she would not call his mother. Lance thanked her and left to go to his school whose first bell rang at eight fifteen and it’s already eight o clock. Lance groaned and hoped for the best that he wasn’t late to school as well. He doesn’t regret it though. He really enjoyed talking to Keith most of the night and hoped that tonight and tomorrow he’ll be able to  do the same. Taking out his phone he quickly sent a message to Keith.

**12/14 8:12 am**

_Hey babe ;) I hope you have a good day today and i’m excited 2 talk 2 you tonight!!! I’ll try to slip some messages in between classes and lunch. Xoxo_

 

Before Lance could put his phone away he phone buzzed with a message and his smile faltered a bit as he read the question. He bit his lip as he answered.

 

**_Lance did you eat last night? Or at all yesterday??_ **

 

_Of course!! I just.. Forgot to eat some dinner was all. Don’t worry i’m not forgetting to eat I have lunch with Hunk. Gotta go before i’m late to class. I won’t be let off cause Iverson has it out for me._

 

**_Okay babe just.. Make sure you eat._ **

 

Lance smiles at the text before putting his phone in his pocket and hightailing it into the school. He made it just right on time and he could feel relief flowing through his body. He can’t wait for this day to already be over.

 

Lunch surprisingly comes fast and Lance finds himself sitting at their lunch  table waiting for Pidge and Hunk to arrive. He pulls out his phone and is about to message Keith before Hunk came and sat across from him at the table. “Hey buddy! How’s your classes going so far?” Lance smirked and placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm.

“Physics is pretty nice actually and I can’t wait for robotics later on with Pidge. Are you sure you don’t want to give it a try?” Hunk mused as he opened his lunch box revealing food he had made. The portion looked like it could be eaten by two people.

Lance waved his hand dismissively. “Nah, mama has nightshift this month so someone has to be home to watch the two gremlins even though they are mature enough to watch themselves.” At that moment Pidge sat down next to Lance grumbling how her math class was stupid easy and how she couldn’t just skip a year and be seniors like Lance and Hunk. “Speaking of gremlins. Math boring for you Pidgeon?”

Pidge threw their arms up in the air in exaggeration. “Everything is super easy to me! I don’t know why they couldn’t just let me skip another grade.” They mumbled. Before anything else could be made of that conversation Hunk put a plate of the extra food in front of Lance.

“Oh buddy i’m not that hungry!” Lance started to push the plate away but Hunk just put the plate back in front of him.

“Oh no you don’t. Keith told me that you skipped dinner last night and if i remember correctly you didn’t have lunch yesterday either.” He gave his friend a stern but worried look. “Lance you need to eat. You can’t go back to your bad eating schedule I won’t let that happen.”

Pidge looked over to Lance with concern as he took a deep breath. “Fine fine… I just haven’t found myself to be hungry these past few days. I know it’s not healthy but I can’t help it.” Lance slowly took the plastic spork and started eating bit by bit.

Satisfied, Hunk smiled and started to eat his own food. “Sorry Pidge I only cooked enough food for Lance and I but don’t worry I’ll have some food for you Monday!” With that Pidge smiled and got up to go in the lunch line to get herself some food.

Lance looked at his food before speaking softly. “I really miss him Hunk.” It was almost a whisper, something that if Hunk wasn’t really paying attention he totally would have missed it.

“I know buddy but hopefully pretty soon you’ll be able to see him! You never know what christmas break can bring.”

“Yeah I hope so.” Smiling Lance continued to eat his portion of food and didn’t realize how hungry he actually was before this.

 

**_12/14 12:30 pm_ **

_Heey Just got done eating lunch. Hunk brought me some of his delicious food and i didn’t realize how hungry i was until now sorry to make you worry bout me over this though :(_

 

**_12/14 12:35 pm_ **

**_Don’t ever feel sorry for making me worry. I’m glad you’re eating though. Still up for skype tonight?_ **

 

_Yes!! Mamma is home tonight though so it will be after dinner unless she gets called in tonight._

 

**_Alright. Gotta go i’ll talk to you later babe._ **

 

Lance put his phone back in his pocket just as Pidge came back from the line. “I hate the lunch lines in this school. Too many students in this lunch period.” They scrunched up their nose before chowing down on her food. “So how are you and Keith doing? Matt says Shiro tells him that his new job is doing really well.”

“We finally got to have a long time to talk last night! It was the best thing that happened to me all week.” Lance smiled excitedly with love in his eyes. “We are suppose to be skyping later tonight or sometime tomorrow.” Lance just got the perfect idea. “How about you guys come over tonight? After dinner?? I’ll ask mamma just in case she isn’t fine with it and we can all Skype Keith together??”

Hunk and Pidge smile at the idea. “That sounds good to us!” Both of them spoke in unison and the rest of the lunch goes smoothly. Lance can’t wait to get home now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Keith put his phone down from telling Lance that he had to help shiro with diner, he did just that. Shiro asks him to help everyday, it gives Keith a distraction. Ever since the move its been really hard on Keith, he had to leave his only friends, his school, his home, his childhood town..his boyfriend, He had to leave it all behind and start anew with a new house, a new city, a new school, making new friends, Which Keith hasn’t done, he mostly keeps to himself. Keith can’t bring himself to talk to anyone, he just goes to school, attends his classes and then goes back home, Shiro has to drag him out of the house most times so Keith can get some fresh air or to help him clear his head by taking Keith to places such as the store, the gym and sometimes the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! This chapter was done by xxkitty-rosexx. She's amazing and i'm glad that we are working on this together!! We both can relate to long distance and I hope you guys will like this journey! Please leave comments or come talk to us on tumblr at bluespacekitty and xxkitty-rosexx!!

Tick, Tock

The clock ticks excruciating slow as Lance waits to hear the bell signaling that school was over and he could head home. He couldn’t concentrate on anything, not when he was so close to being free.

Tick, Tock

Lance’s leg bounced as he watched the clock. Sighing to himself as it somehow managed to become slower the longer he waited.

When the bell finally rings, Lance hurries out the door, eager to get home. Once settled at home he sat at the kitchen table, his Mamma was home and she was making cookies. “Smells good Mamma, What kind of cookies are you making?”   
“Shortbread” Rosa smiled warmly. “How was school?  
“Pretty boring, if I were being honest, hey can Hunk and Pidge come over Later?” Lance asked hopefully  
“Sure, They can come for dinner too If they wanted”   
“Great! Thanks Mamma!” Lance gave her a kiss on the cheek and scurried off to his room.

**12/14 3:58 PM**   
_Hey babe! How’re you doing? Hunk and Pidge are coming over later and wanted to do a group skype. They really miss you too. :)_

Lance waited for a while but got no response, He told himself that Keith must be busy so he started a group text with Hunk and Pidge.

**12/14 4:02 PM**   
_Hunk! Pidgeon!_

**12/14 4:03 PM**  
 _Lance! What is it_?

  
**12/14 4:05 PM**   
_Hunk, Mamma said you and Pidge were allowed to come over, she also said you can come for dinner if you wanted to. :D Pidge isn’t talking so just get her and come over if you still are!_

  
**12/14 4:10 PM**   
_Awesome! We’ll be over in half an hour! See you then Lance!_

After about fifteen minutes Keith finally got back to Lance’s text. Lance shook his head when he read it.

**12/14 4:30 PM**   
**Hey..Sorry for not getting back, I had detention and the supervisor took away my phone. Group Skype sounds pretty cool, I’ve been missing Pidge and Hunk too.**

**12/14 4:32**   
_What did you do??_

**12/14 4:35**   
**Back talked a teacher.**

**12/14 4:36**  
 _Keeith!_  
  
**12/14 4:38**  
 **Anyway it’s not important, did you eat today?**

**12/14 4:40**  
 _Yes. Hunk gave me some food today_.

**12/14 4:42**  
 **Good. make sure to eat your dinner too, I’ll talk to you later I need to help Shiro with dinner. Love you**.

**12/14 4:43**  
 _Ok. Love you too babe_.

Lance shoved his phone into his pocket and made his way back to the kitchen, his Mamma had started with dinner, and undecorated cookies were placed on a plate on the counter.

“What’s for dinner Mamma?”

“Lasagna” Rosa Smiled

“Great! Your lasagna is the best! Do you need any help?”

“No thanks okay, you can go help Leo with his homework though, you’re good at writing and you know he falters with it”

“Sure” Lance moved to sit next to Leo at the dining table. “Hey buddy, need some help?”

“Yes please! Can you read this? I don’t know if it sounds okay…” Leo pushed his work book towards Lance who picked it up and read through it slowly to try and find spots where Leo could fix some things. Lance handed him the book back and pointed at certain spots where the words were wrongly spelled or where he could rephrase a sentence differently. Leo fixed his mistakes and thanked Lance for helping him. As soon as they finished there was a knock on the door, Lance rushed to answer.

Hunk and Pidge were standing there. “Hunk! Pidge! Get in here.” Lance stepped aside to let his friends inside.

\---  
Once dinner wrapped up Lance, Hunk and Pidge disappeared to Lance’s room. Lance flopped down on his bed, Laying on his back and Hunk sat on the edge while Pidge sat in the bean bag chair which was set in front of a TV.

“Have you talked to Keith yet about this group chat thing?” Pidge piped up.

“Yeah, he said he’s okay with it, thought it would be pretty fun too. When do you want me to start this?”

“Why don’t you text Keith and see if he’s ready? If he’s not then we can wait” Hunk suggests.

Lance nods and pulls his phone out of his pocket sending Keith a quick text.

**12/14 6:45 PM**   
_Hey Babe, you up for Skype now?_

  
**12/14 6:47 PM**   
**Can’t yet, sorry. I’m a little caught up in something. I’ll text you when I’m ready. OK?**

  
**12/ 14 6:48 PM**   
_OK that’s fine! Talk later!_

“Keith is still busy, he said he’d text when he can skype with us” Lance was a little disappointed but he tried his hardest not to let it show in front of his friends.

“That’s fine, we can just hang for the time being” Hunk smiled.

Pidge had already taken over Lance’s Playstation 4, playing whatever game that she found interesting. Lance Pulled a pillow in his arms, hugging it to his chest. “Why do long distance relationships have to be so hard?” Lance sighed.

“Hey, just because it’s hard doesn’t mean that it won’t work. You and Keith are still going strong, right?” Hunk Questioned

“Yeah...I mean I think so.. Sometimes when I text him he takes forever getting back, Part of me knows that he’s probably busy with homework, or Shiro needs him with something, but another part of me wants to believe that maybe this distance thing has drove us apart in the relationship and maybe he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore…” Lance hugs his pillow tighter

Hunk gives him a sad look

“And then he texts back telling me the excuse for why he never replied very quickly and those doubts wash away for a couple minutes...but then I think that what if he’s lying? What if he really had nothing to do and he was just avoiding me? I know that probably sounds stupid but sometimes that’s all I can think about…” Lance sighs

“Lance...Keith isn’t like that, He’s not just going to ignore you, if the relationship wasn’t working on his end don’t you think he’d tell you? Talk to you about it?” Hunk frowns.

“I guess he would...it’s just..I miss him so much, it’s causing me to think these things, I just wish i could see him over the winter break..but I know that’s asking for too much..” Lance throws the pillow over his face.

“Well you never really know what the break will bring Lance.” Lance’s words gave Hunk an Idea and while Lance couldn’t see what he was doing he sent Keith a text himself, he’d talk to Pidge about his idea once they were by themselves.

“Are you going to get him a gift?” Hunk questioned.

“Oh shoot!” Lance sat up quickly “I haven’t even gotten around to looking for something to give him! He’s so hard to shop for anyway..” Lance pouts slightly and leans his face on his hands.

“Why don’t you get him something art related? Maybe a sketchbook, or a sketching kit? Ya, know the pens, pencils.. All the tools he needs for making art?” Pidge mentions

“It’s a good idea but i almost want something with more meaning, something special..” Lance taps his lip with his finger as Rosa knocks on his door.

“Sorry to interrupt but I was called into work, will you be okay Lance?”

“Of course, go on, we’ll be fine” Lance smiles at her.

“Okay, just make sure Leo and Miranna get to bed on time, see you tomorrow, Love you”

“Love you too Mamma” Lance stands after Rosa leaves “Guys, I just remembered that mamma made cookies before you came over. They’re undecorated, how about we get my siblings and decorate them?” Lance suggests cheerfully

“That sounds fun!” Hunk stands with a smile.

“Why not? It could past time before the video call with Keith” Pidge stands and turns off the gaming system.

“Awesome, lets go!” Lance rushes to the living room where Miranna and Leo were watching TV, he stands in front of it with his hands on his hips.

“Lance! Move!” Miranna tries to shoo him away with her hand.

“Not a chance. How about you two come decorate cookies with me and my friends?” Lance smiles hopefully “I promise that you will get to eat one of however many cookies you decorate tonight.”

Both Leo and Miranna’s face light up “Yeah!” They say at the same time as they jump up and run to the Kitchen followed by Lance.

Hunk had already taken over and started making the icing, Lance started taking out a couple icing bags and bowls for different colors, He also grabbed a couple butter knives to spread the icing if needed. Pidge was helping Hunk by adding food coloring to the icing when told to.

“Sweet! Your icing is the best hunk!” Lance praises.

“Awe thanks Lance!” Hunk smiles and pours icing in separate bowls and telling pidge to add food coloring of every color to each of the bowls until they were very bright and pretty.

Lance stirs the icing and then scoops it into the separate icing bags. Miranna took the blue bag while Leo took the purple bag, Lance took the red bag and Hunk and Pidge took the green and yellow bag. Decorating the cookies took close to an hour and a half, Lance kept his word and let his siblings eat one cookie that they decorated, that same rule applied to hunk and Pidge as well as himself.

After Miranna and Leo got cleaned up, Lance made sure they got to bed and then went back to the kitchen to start the clean-up process, although he constantly checks his phone to see if Keith had texted yet. He hadn’t

\---

After Keith put his phone down from telling Lance that he had to help shiro with diner, he did just that. Shiro asks him to help everyday, it gives Keith a distraction. Ever since the move its been really hard on Keith, he had to leave his only friends, his school, his home, his childhood town..his boyfriend, He had to leave it all behind and start anew with a new house, a new city, a new school, making new friends, Which Keith hasn’t done, he mostly keeps to himself. Keith can’t bring himself to talk to anyone, he just goes to school, attends his classes and then goes back home, Shiro has to drag him out of the house most times so Keith can get some fresh air or to help him clear his head by taking Keith to places such as the store, the gym and sometimes the park.

Some days are worse than others, Keith would lock himself away in his room with his headphones on and just paint, it was the only way he’d be able to keep himself from spiraling downward. Of course on those days talking to Lance would cheer him up exceptionally, he’d catch himself smiling widely at some texts or when Lance says something funny on video call, but today is a good day.

“How are you doing today Keith?” Shiro asks.

“I’m okay Shiro. I’m going to skype with Lance, Hunk and Pidge later...so that’s a good thing” Keith stirs the soup on the stove while Shiro grabbed bowls and spoons.

“That’s good. I’m still sorry that I had to drag you with me...I know how hard it is.” Shiro frowns.

“Don’t.. Don’t apologise anymore..” Keith sighs and takes the bowls from Shiro taking up some of the soup and carrying them over to the table.

Shiro sighs and follows him, placing a spoon by each of the bowls and sitting down. “How was school?”

“Same as usual, went to class...ate lunch, went back to class and then came home. I did pass a pop quiz though, but the art program still sucks and it’s gonna continue to suck.” Keith say’s monotonically.

“What are you doing in art class anyway?”

“Nothing special, mostly just simple anatomy lessons, which i already know how to do.” Keith finishes off his soup and gets up for seconds “we are preparing to start a project when winter break ends and School starts again”

“What kind of project?”

“We’re not sure yet but we’ll find out before the break starts” Keith finishes off his second bowl of soup and starts with clean-up.

Shiro stands to give Keith a hand when he finishes eating. Once everything is cleaned up and leftovers are put away Keith makes his way back to his room. Keith’s room was fairly big, Shiro gave him the master bedroom because of his art supplies.

The first thing Keith did was put his phone on his desk and plug it into his stereo, he then sat down and started working on a project he had started a few days ago, his gift to Lance. Keith was painting Lance a picture, it was going to be the ocean, showing half above and half under, all in water color. Before he could really start at anymore of the painting his phone buzzed causing his music to cut out. Keith got up to check his phone and there was a text from Lance. Keith couldn’t help but smile.

**12/14 6:45 PM**   
_Hey Babe, you up for Skype now?_

  
**12/14 6:47 PM**   
**Can’t yet, sorry. I’m a little caught up in something. I’ll text you when I’m ready. OK?**

  
**12/ 14 6:48 PM**   
_OK that’s fine! Talk later!_

Keith sat down once again and started painting. Every brush stroke perfect, every bit of concentration on getting this piece perfect causing him to completely blank out on his surroundings and only care about the painting, he made mistakes but quickly knew how to fix it, blues, purples, greens, reds, yellows, pinks, and more and more blues covered the canvas, leaving no whitespace to be seen.  
  
He was just putting the finishing touches on the painting when his music cut out to notify him of receiving another text. He got up to check his phone but he was a little surprised to see that it was Hunk texting him and not Lance, the text in general was enough to make him raise his eyebrows.

**12/14 6:58 PM**   
_ Hey Keith, I want to do something to help cheer Lance up this Christmas..He’s been down ever since you moved away. Think you could help me out? _

  
**12/14 7:00 PM**   
**Sure..I’ll do anything to try to make Lance happier..What do you need?**

  
**12/14 7:05 PM**   
_I’ll text you tomorrow when I’m not hanging out with Lance and start a group chat with Pidge, I’ll fill you in on everything then, ok?_

  
**12/14 7:07 PM**   
**Yeah sure..talk to you then.**

Keith felt terrible that Lance was feeling sad because he wasn’t there anymore but he couldn’t help and be curious about whatever it was that Hunk had planned, he ended up pushing both thoughts out of his mind and turned on a certain song on his phone.

Keith had been dancing everyday before he moved, but lately he wasn’t so into it. The song that was now playing was a song he refused to listen to since the move and right now it was the only thing Keith could hear, this was the only song he would dance to, but even though it was playing Keith could not bring himself to actually dance. It wasn’t fun anymore.

Keith sighs and switches the song halfway through. He checked the time, it was close to 7:30 PM which would be around 9:00 PM where Lance lived.

‘It’s late, but Lance is probably waiting to hear from me’ Keith told himself as he opened his texts with Lance.and texted him.

1 **2/14 7:28 PM**  
 **Hey Lance, We can skype now if you want.**

**12/14 7:30 PM**   
_Awesome get online and I’ll call you! :D_

Keith almost immediately sits down at his desk after making sure his painting would be completely out of sight, he logged into skype and pretty soon there was a video call invitation from Lance, When he accepts it he is greeted with smiling faces of three people Keith cares about so much.

“Hey Keith!” Hunks waves

“Hey guys.” Keith smiles, He noticed that Lance and Hunk were sitting on the floor. “Why are you guys sitting on the floor?”

“Oh..Pidge refused to stop playing playstation” Lance said as he poked Pidge’s arm to which she slapped his hand away causing Lance to pout. Keith couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Hey Keith!” Pidge waves absentmindedly

“Hey Pidge.”

“Keith, you have paint on the side of your face” Lance points out with a smile. “Were you painting again?”

Keith rubs his face even though it didn’t come off “Ah yeah I was.“

“Oh! Can we see it!?” Lance asks hopefully but Keith just shakes his head and smiles.

“Sorry It’s not finished yet, but you’ll see it eventually”

Lance pouts but accepts it “fine, but you better show me when it’s done” He points his finger at the screen.

“I will, I will” Keith laughs “So what were you guys doing today?”

“Nothing much, but we did help Lance decorate some cookies” Hunk Replies with a smile.

“Sounds fun, how’s the art project coming along Lance?”

Lance frowns “ah I still haven’t finished it yet, I’m having a pretty tough time with it..I don’t think i’ll be able to get it done in time, or at all”

“I’m sorry I had to leave you with that” Keith frowns sadly.

“hey , hey..no, no, no..don’t. It’s not something you need to worry about. Don’t bother with it” Lance shrugs it off.

Pidge turns around and tries to talk about something else. “Hey Keith how’s the art program in your school?”

“It sucks. And it doesn’t help that they are teaching us things i already know, which means I finish way faster than the others and that gets really boring when you’re left with nothing to do.” Keith pouts.

“Man, that sounds annoying, you were always pretty fast with your work but for you to end up finishing way before everyone else just shows that they’re not as advanced as the program here…” Pidge furrows her eyebrows

Keith nods. “As i said. It sucks. Although we’re soon going to have a project to work on when the break ends and school starts again, I’ll find out what it is I have to do before the break starts so i have some time to come up with my idea.”

“Well that sounds interesting” Hunk admits.

“Yeah I guess” Keith shrugs with a smile.

As their call went on, it started to get pretty late, Hunk and Pidge had left about an hour ago after saying their goodbyes and Lance had moved to laying down in his bed, he tried to play it off that he wasn’t tired but Keith could tell the difference, he caught the yawns Lance tried to stifle.

“Lance, you should probably head to bed, you’re clearly tired.”

“I’m fine Keith, besides I want to keep talking to you.” Lance gives him a sleepy smile.

“Lance. Go to sleep, we can talk again tomorrow, I promise.” Keith smiles.

“Fine..I’ll get some sleep...Goodnight..I love you so much baby.”

“Goodnight Lance. I love you too” Keith smiles as Lance yawns and ends the call with a wave.

Keith sighs and leans back in his chair looking at the time. 11:00 PM. “I should probably get some sleep too” Keith says to himself as he stands and changes into his pajamas before going to wash the paint off his face. He then got in bed but it took him a long time to actually fall asleep, eventually he fell into a deep sleep, thinking about Lance and whatever Hunk has planned for him.


End file.
